


PLEASE COME BACK TO ME.

by CharityVanessaDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityVanessaDingle/pseuds/CharityVanessaDingle
Summary: Charity loses her memory and think's its March 2000 again. Vanessa is heartbroken and wants her Charity back but Charity is pushing her away and telling her to move on. Can they find their love again? Can Vanessa get her Charity back?
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

PLEASE COME BACK TO ME 

“babe do we really need to do this now?” Charity huffed at Vanessa “Yes! We need to plan our wedding Charity, it’s not something we can just pay someone to do!” Charity laughed “I used to be able to do that” Vanessa looked angry at Charity “Fine, go find a rich man then” Vanessa stormed out of the house. Charity threw her head back and ran after Vanessa “Vee, look I didn’t mean it like that I love..” Vanessa cut her off “No, Charity. It was clear what you meant. Now please get the kids from nursery before I say something I regret” Vanessa passed Charity the car keys. Charity rolled her eyes and got into the car. Charity was speeding down the country roads when something fell between her legs. Charity took her eyes off the road for 1 minute and next thing Charity’s car was flipping in the air. The last thought in Charity’s mind was Vanessa. BANG. 

Vanessa was waiting at home when she got a phone call from the nursery. She took the phone call and couldn’t believe what she was saying. Vanessa got into her angry and starting driving down the same road Charity went down when Vanessa finally stopped dead in the road and quickly took her seatbelt off. Vanessa ran straight to Charity’s car which was flipped upside down and also on fire. Vanessa kicked the door open and dragged Charity out from the burning car. Vanessa held Charity close with tears streaming down her face. Charity’s face was full of blood and Vanessa ran 999. Vanessa screamed for help but no one was about. Vanessa held her fiancee close to her chest “Don’t you dare leave me, I need you Charity, I love you Charity” Vanessa cried out. The ambulance turned up 5 minutes later and took Charity away from Vanessa’s arms “DON’T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME CHARITY DINGLE!” Vanessa shouted to the ambulance crew. The crew took her in the bad of the ambulance and rushed her to hospital. Vanessa got in her car and started following them. Vanessa called Tracey to pick up the boys and she will be home soon. Vanessa arrived at the hospital and was took in the waiting room. 3 hours past and a nurse came in “Hi, Charity Dingles friend?” The nurse said and Vanessa snapped “She’s my fiancee and my soul mate and my fucking world!” Vanessa was pacing up and down the room “I’m so sorry, Charity has been put into a coma and she should wake up soon. She has had a massive bleed on her brain, until she wakes up, we won’t know how serious it is” The nurse said and then left Vanessa to her own thoughts. Vanessa fell onto her knees and screamed “DON’T LEAVE ME CHARITY, DON’T YOU FUCKING DO THAT!” 

Vanessa was sitting in the room with Charity with her head on Charity’s legs. BEEP….BEEP…. BEEP… was the only sound Vanessa could hear. Charity’s eyes started flicking and this made Vanessa look at her. Charity finally opened her eyes and looked at Vanessa blankly “Oh my god, you’re awake, thank god. I was getting so scared you were never going to wake up. I even thought you might like this laying down and sleeping” Vanessa laughed and took Charity’s hand “Don’t you ever do that to me, ever!” Vanessa leaned in and gave Charity a kiss on the lips and pulled back “Whats wrong Charity? is your head hurting? The boys are fine, Tracey’s got them” Vanessa smiled at Charity but Charity let go of her hand “Where is cain?” Vanessa looked at Charity confused “Look I know we had a fight but are you seriously asking for cain right now?” Vanessa was so upset now “I’ve got to get to Butch’s funeral, where is cain and why has my hair grew so much?” Charity was playing with her long curly hair. Vanessa had tears streaming down her face “Charity, do you know who I am?” Charity was now looking at Vanessa and smiled “Sorry I don’t love, now tell me where is cain?” Vanessa had even more tears coming down her face ‘One thing, what date is it?” Charity rolled her eyes “God you are a little bossy ain’t you? Duh its March 30th 2000” Vanessa took a step back and fell to her knees screaming and crying. Charity’s eyes went wide looking at Vanessa’s actions “Are you ok love?” Vanessa looked up at her fiancee “Charity it’s 2020, you have no memory of 20 years, you have no memory of me. We are meant to be getting married. This can’t be happening. I have to get someone.” Vanessa got up and turned to the door then Charity spoke “but i’m not gay. I’m sorry if you have some obsession with me.” Vanessa turned around “Charity, you are the love of my life. I am the love of your life” Vanessa walked up to Charity’s bed and leaned close to her face and kissed Charity. Charity kissed Vanessa back and then pulled back “I feel nothing, sorry.” Tears fell from Vanessa’s eyes and she nodded and left Charity’s room. 

Vanessa went and got the doctor. Vanessa explained that Charity thought it was 2000 and couldn’t remember who she was. Vanessa let the doctors go into the room without her. She waited outside and then the doctor came out and looked at Vanessa “It looks like Charity has the case of Amnesia” Vanessa fell down the wall and sat on the floor “I was scared you were going to say that” Tears were now pouring out of Vanessa’s eyes once more. The doctor signs and pats Vanessa on the head and walks away. Vanessa stands up and looks through the window of Charity’s room. Charity’s laying there looking sad. Charity turns and looks at Vanessa and smiles at her. Vanessa enters the room and smiles at Charity “It looks like I have amnesia. I’m sorry I don’t remember you.” Vanessa sits down on the chair near Charity’s bed “Tell me, how does someone so fucked up like me end up with someone like you?” Charity says winking at Vanessa. A smile creeps on Vanessa’s face “That Amnesia can never take the cheeky mare out of you” Charity laughs “You said before, the boys? Did you have twins?” Vanessa snaps her head up to look at Charity. It hasn’t even crossed her mind that Charity doesn’t remember any of her children. “Charity, what children do you remember?” Charity looks at Vanessa blankly “Well I had a little girl at 13 but my father took her away and when I was 14..nothing..just 1” Charity looks down at her hands. Vanessa grabs Charity’s hand and locks them together. Charity looks at Vanessa “I know Charity, you actually got him done. You also gained a son you thought was dead” Charity let go of Vanessa hand “My SON died, how dare you!” Charity looked angry at Vanessa. Vanessa tried to stay calm “Look, I’ll prove it” Vanessa pulled out her phone and played a video. The video was Vanessa, charity and Ryan “Babe, babe come here” Charity started kissing Vanessa in the video and then video turned to Ryan’s face “My mums are disgusting” Tears dropped from Charity’s eyes “It’s true then” Charity looks at Vanessa “Yeah and you have another 4” Charity widens her eyes “I have 5 children?” Vanessa chuckles “You have Debbie, Ryan, Noah, Moses and My son, Johnny, who calls you mummy Charity” Charity smiles “so many children, I guess I’ll have to meet them all again. Thank you for everything Vanessa but would you be able to move in with someone? Everything is new to me. One day i’ll get my memory back but right now I need you to move on, I’m not the same person anymore. I’m sorry. You are such a nice woman, you could make anyone fall in love with you but right now. Right now I need to get better and you need to move on” Vanessa’s face drops “Please don’t do this, Charity, I love you” Vanessa grabs Charity’s hand and Charity pulls her hand back “It’s for the best Vanessa” Tears are streaming down Vanessa face, she nods and picks up her jacket “Goodbye Charity” Vanessa says through her tears and walks out the door. Charity looks at her hands “I just wish I could remember you, Vanessa” Charity closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa moves out and Charity tells Mose's that Vanessa and Johnny won't be living with them anymore. Vanessa is heartbroken and Charity keeps getting pain in her heart.

CHAPTER 2 

Vanessa arrived back home to Moses and Johnny playing with each other in the front room. Vanessa sat down and started crying with her hands covering her face. Tracey sat down next to her sister and started rubbing her arm “What’s wrong Vee?” Vanessa continued to cry into her hands and then looked at her sister “It’s Charity Trace, she’s lost her memory and she thinks it’s 2000. She’s told me to move out and move on. We were so close to being married. I don’t know what i’m going to do” Vanessa said with tears in her eyes. Tracey held her sister close letting out a single tear, she hated to see her sister upset and she finally was getting on with Charity and this has happened. “You can stay with me, Vee, I’m sure one day Charity will remember you again, I promise” Vanessa held her sister close and continued to cry in her arms. After a few minutes Vanessa got up and went up stairs. She opened the door to her and Charity’s bedroom and sat on the side of the bed picking up the picture of them both. Vanessa gave a peck on the picture of Charity “I will never give up on you. I am going to fight for you” Vanessa put the picture back down and started packing a bag of all her clothes. Vanessa decided she wasn’t going to pack everything up because she was going to win her Charity back. Vanessa went to the boys room and started packing Johnny’s clothes and pulled her phone out to text Charity who was still at the hospital “Do you want me to take Mose’s for a couple of days? Just until you are settled and ready to meet him?” Vanessa put her phone back into her pocket and sighed. 

Back at the hospital Charity was eating some dinner when her phone pinged. Charity picked up her phone and starred at the screensaver. It was a picture of Herself and Vanessa cuddled up on the sofa with both of the boys on their laps, Charity was kissing Vanessa on the head. A single tear fell out of Charity’s eye “I really wish I remembered you” Charity began to get sad and then opened the text from Vanessa. Charity started scrolling up the text messages and came across one text message she sent “I love you babe, I really do. I can’t wait to kiss you when you come home, and maybe do more ;) xxxx” This made Charity laugh “I must of really loved this girl, but i’m not that same woman” Charity said to herself and tried to text Vanessa back but couldn’t find the buttons for the keyboard. While Charity was looking for the buttons a woman came in her room with red eyes from crying “Mum..Vanessa told me what happened..about you not remembering these past 20 years..but it’s me..it’s Debbie” Charity’s eyes widened “Debs..I’m so happy you’re here” Charity spread her arms out asking for a hug from her daughter which Debbie ran right up to her mother and held her so close Charity could hardly breathe “I’m so glad you’re ok mum, Soon we can all go home and you can be with Vanessa and the boys again” Charity sighed and let go of her daughter “I have to push Vanessa away, I don’t remember her, I don’t remember you, I don’t even remember anything. It’s not fair on her. I don’t remember loving her and its not something that can come bad easily” Debbie’s face dropped “You can’t do that to her mum! You love her! How can you be so selfish?” Debbie spat out at her mother “Look, babe..It’s for the best ok? I don’t love her because I can’t even remember her. Let’s not shout because I don’t have the energy. When can I come home?” Debbie sat next to her mum “In the next couple of hours.” Charity grabbed Debbie’s hand “I’m so glad you are in my life Debs” Charity smiled at her daughter and Debbie smiled back.

The next few hours Vanessa packed herself, Johnny’s and Moses bags. Charity finally texted back saying it would be really nice if she could do that for a couple of days. Vanessa told the boys they were having a big sleep over Auntie Tracey’s house for a couple of nights or weeks or months. Vanessa didn’t know what to think or feel. They were all about the leave, Vanessa reached for the front doors handle but it opened and there stood Charity. It was like no one else was in the room, just them. For a spilt second it was like Charity didn’t lose her memory with the way she was looking at Vanessa. Charity smiled “Thanks for taking moses for a couple of days” Vanessa faked smiled “MUMMY!” Moses shouted at the top of his lungs which made Charity look at him and smile “He is beautiful” Charity picked up her son and gave him a really big hug “You be good for Vanessa ok?” Charity smiled at Moses “I’m always good for Mummy Vanessa mummy” Moses had the biggest smile on his face “We are going to have a really big talk when you get home ok Moses? Things are going to change and I just want you to know that everything is going to be ok, alright buddy?” Charity said giving Moses a kiss on his head. Tears started rolling down Vanessa’s face again because it’s just hit her that nothings going to be the same anymore. Everything was going to be different and she just needed to face up to her new life with Charity and without Charity’s children. Vanessa took both of the boys hands and smiled at Charity. Charity noticed Vanessa was crying again and tried to move past her quickly because strangely there was a weird pain in her heart watching Vanessa cry which she couldn’t understand. Charity sat down on the couch “Bye Vanessa” Charity was looking down at the floor “Bye” was the only thing Vanessa could say back and left with the boys and her stuff. 

A couple of days have past and Vanessa was waiting for the dreaded knock on her door when Charity came to collect Moses. Vanessa has sat in her bed for the last couple of days crying looking at pictures of her and Charity. Vanessa missed her so much, her whole heart was ripped out of her chest the day Charity lost her memory. These past 2 years Charity has no memory of Vanessa and that hurts Vanessa so much every time she thinks about it. Vanessa is making the boys breakfast when there is a knock on the door. Vanessa’s heart drops when she goes to answer the door. Vanessa opens the door and there stands the love of her life, wearing her long black coat and Vanessa’s favourite perfume. Charity smiles at her and for a spilt second Vanessa thinks Charity is going to pull her in for a kiss “Hey Vanessa, Came to pick up my angel of a son” Chart says “He’s just finishing breakfast and then i’ll get his stuff” Vanessa fake smiles at Charity “Come in?” Vanessa says to Charity ‘That’s ok, I’ll just wait out here” Charity smiles again at Vanessa. Vanessa shuts the door and her heart is hurting even more now. It’s like Charity doesn’t even want to get to know her. This makes Vanessa even more angry now. Mose’s finishes his breakfast and Vanessa get’s his stuff ready. She opens the door and Charity is stood there. Vanessa knees down with tears rolling down her face, she gives Moses the biggest kiss on his head “You be a good boy for your mummy ok? I love you so much Moses” Vanessa pulls Moses in for a hug and he snuggles her head into her neck “I’ll see you soon Mummy Vanessa, I love you” Moses says sweetly. Vanessa lets go of Mose and he takes his mum’s hand “Bye Mose’s” Vanessa says with tears coming down her face. Before Charity could say anything Vanessa has slammed the door in her face. Again that weird painful pain in her heart is there again. Charity still doesn’t know what it is. 

Charity and Moses gets home. Charity sits Moses down on the couch and sits next to him “Thing’s are going to be really different now babe, Me and Vanessa are not together anymore buddy, we haven’t fell out, we just decided to go our separate ways. You will still see Johnny at nursery so it’s going to be ok, ok buddy?” Charity looks at Mose’s while she’s speaking to him and she can see he’s got tears forming in his eyes “But I want Mummy Vanessa MUMMY!” Mose’s starts to cry and Charity holds her son close “I know babe, but it’s going to be me and you for now on ok? I’m sorry it’s came to this baby boy” Mose’s continues to cry. Charity switches the tv on and Mose’s is laying on Charity’s lap. After a little while Mose’s falls asleep and Charity walks up stairs with Mose’s in her arms and put him down in his bed. Charity walks to her bedroom and sits down on the bed and picks up the picture of her and Vanessa. The pain in her heart is there again. It’s stronger and it makes Charity start crying. Charity falls asleep with the picture frame next to her with tears in her eyes. Vanessa has cried herself to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? The next chapter will be 3 months later..Vanessa starts to go on dates, her and Charity are not talking as it’s too hard for Vanessa but Vanessa’s first date is in the pub and of course Charity is working ;) how will Charity cope? will this pain in her heart still be there? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's halloween and Vanessa finally starts dating again but the famous stuck in the cellar scene is back! Vanessa is drunk and kicks the chair out the way of cellar door getting them stuck in the cellar AGAIN. Can they fall back in love with each other all over again?

CHAPTER 3 

3 MONTHS LATER

These last few months have been really hard on Vanessa. She’s been constantly crying herself to sleep and watching videos of her and Charity. Vanessa’s sister has had enough of her sadness in the house and has set Vanessa up on the dating sites. Vanessa was refusing to go on it for a while but decided to check it out. Vanessa has tried her best to get Charity’s attention when she has been in the pub but Charity hasn’t even looked at Vanessa more then 10 times these past few months. Vanessa decides maybe it’s best to move on. Across the road at Charity’s house it’s different to what Vanessa thinks. These last few months have been really hard on Charity, she has been having really bad dreams of someone getting stabbed that she really loves but can never see their faces but they keep saying “He’s took him Charity!” and then all she sees is smoke and fire. Charity keeps waking up crying her eyes out and the pain in her heart is there every single time. When Charity has been working at the pub every time Vanessa walks in or spots her staring at her she gets a weird feeling in her stomach which feels like butterflies and that annoying pain in her heart. Charity would go home every single day and cry herself to sleep. Charity felt like she was missing a piece of her heart but she couldn’t make out what it was. 

HALLOWEEN

Vanessa was really excited for her first date tonight with a woman called Becca. It was halloween and Vanessa loved halloween. Vanessa looked in her closet for something to wear for the fancy dress party at the Woolpack tonight. Vanessa was taking her date there. Vanessa pulled out the super hero suit she wore for Finns funeral and the first time she kissed Charity. Vanessa sighed and smiled at the super hero suit. Vanessa decided to wear it as it was going to waste in her closet. Vanessa went in for a shower and then got ready. She texted her date that she would meet her there and Vanessa left with her sister Tracy. Vanessa dropped Johnny off at Rhona’s and the both woman headed to the pub. Vanessa swallowed before opening the door of the pub. She hated that she was bring a date to her ex fiancee’s pub but to Charity she couldn’t even remember her. Vanessa smiled and walked into the pub with Tracy. Vanessa sat down and Tracy brought over 3 beers for them. Vanessa placed the mask on top of her head and began to drink her beer when Becca walked into the pub waving at Vanessa. Becca came and sat down next to the 2 woman and began to drink her beer. Vanessa was having such a great time and couldn’t believe she remembered how to laugh again. Charity wasn’t anywhere to be seen which made Vanessa feel a lot better not having to see the woman she still loved watching her on a date that Charity didn’t even care about. That stings Vanessa’s heart. Vanessa and Becca was sat alone now as Tracy was up dancing with some bloke. Vanessa liked the feeling of someone close to her again, it felt strange because they didn’t feel or smell like Charity but it felt nice. Charity walks out from the back room and spots the woman whispering sweet nothings to each other. Charity heart is aching now, her temperature is going high and she feels tears running down her face. Charity still couldn’t make out what was going on with her but she didn’t expect to do what she did next. Charity filled a pint of beer and walked over to the strange woman that was sitting next to Vanessa and pretended to trip and spilled the whole pint over the woman sitting next to Vanessa. Becca jumped up with a shocked face “I’m so sorry, clumsy me” Charity said rolling her eyes and then looking at Vanessa before she walked back to the back of the pub. “I’M SOAKED!” Becca shouted and Vanessa started shaking her head “Wait here, i’ll be right back ok? I’ll get you something to dry this up” Vanessa walked away from Becca. 

Charity was pacing back and forth in the cellar. Vanessa was very drunk right now and didn’t even think twice before moving the chair that was holding the door of the cellar open. Charity has told Vanessa so many times in the past that the cellar door is broken but Vanessa keeps forgetting, worse when she is drunk. Vanessa walks down the cellar stairs “What was that all about Charity?” Vanessa said angrily looking at Charity. Charity rolled her eyes and turned to Vanessa “I tripped Vanessa, I didn’t mean to spoil your date” Charity tutted and walked up the stairs the door and sighed “How many times do I need to tell you Ness, The doors locked and thats why I put a chair there” Vanessa turned around and looked shocked at Charity “Wh…what?” Charity turned round to look at Vanessa “I said how many times do i need to tell you..oh..I remembered something..” Charity walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch sighing “It doesn’t mean anything, anyway. You looked like you were having fun” Charity said snarky. Vanessa sat down next to Charity and breathed heavily “Why did you spill the beer over Becca?” Vanessa was now looking at Charity. Charity got off the couch and stormed towards the bottles of alcohol. Charity picked up a bottle of whiskey and opened it. Charity took a large sip of the whiskey and then pointed the bottle towards Vanessa “I didn’t mean to do it, I tripped, like I have already said. Here. The quicker you pass out the better” Charity said rolling her eyes. Vanessa looked up when Charity said that and it finally clicked in Vanessa’s head that Charity is re saying everything that she said 2 years ago because they are back in the cellar again. Vanessa walked over to Charity with them beautiful eyes looking at Charity and took the bottle off her. Vanessa took a sip and Charity’s heart started pouncing really fast and that pain was coming back. 

A couple of hours past and the bottle of whiskey was nearly finished with. Charity was sitting on a barrel and Vanessa was sat on the couch with her face in her hands. Vanessa thought if she could recreate what they first had then maybe they could fall in love with each other again and then Charity spoke “This Becca..she’s not hot..totally not hot” Vanessa head raised and looked at Charity “You know, I just wanted to get out there and move on” Charity laughed “what? Throw caution to the wind, seize the day, live life to the fullest?” This conversation sounded very familiar to Vanessa but then Charity spoke again “I mean do it by all means, but maybe don’t do it with her, Cause I think you could do better” Charity look down at her hands that she was playing with. Vanessa just looked very shock and didn’t know what to say then she knew what to say “You’re being..nice? You are never nice, unless you want something” Charity sighs and Vanessa spoke again “ Is that what it is? You can’t help sticking the knife in? Charity looked at Vanessa again “Something like that, yeah” Vanessa was taking another sip of the whiskey “I’ve locked you here and you haven’t shouted once, I mean, If you could ever stick the knife in!” Charity laughed a little “You’re too easy, I like a challenge” Vanessa shook her head “Is that your idea of fun? winding people up?” Vanessa sighed again “are you really that bored and lonely?” Charity got up and sat on the arm of the couch “You know what? You’re really good at being mean! I am so bored and lonely I go to town on people, in people I like” Vanessa laugh slightly and looked down “So you can like people then?” Vanessa then looked up at Charity “Not many, but some, yeah..I especially enjoy toying with those people” The both woman were looking straight into each other eyes now and everything came flooding back of the cellar moment these both woman had 2 years ago. Vanessa could see a difference in Charity’s eyes to an hour ago. Charity slipped next to Vanessa and got really close to Vanessa’s face and then spoke “Like the little boy who pulled the little girls pigtail, wanting her to notice him?” A smile creeped on Vanessa’s face and Charity leaned into Vanessa’s lips and kissed her softly but it got a little faster and it was like Vanessa was back to her Charity again, it was like before the crash and but then someone fly opened the cellar door and Charity moved quickly away from Vanessa “CHARITY? I SWEAR TO GOD” it was Chas, Chas just messed up this moment. Charity quickly ran up the stairs and out to the pub “Oh no..I ruined something didn’t i Vee?” Chas said looking at Vanessa and Vanessa nodded “I better go after her, is Becca still out there?” Chas gave Vanessa a hug “Yeah she is, she did ask where you were but I said she would be out soon, 2 hours ago but she’s still there” Vanessa sighed “Ok, Thank you Chas, I’ll go sort that out and then I think me and Charity need to talk, is it ok if i go through afterwards?” Chas smiled “Vanessa, you’re family and Charity’s fiancee, regardless of Charity’s memory. Of course you can” Vanessa smiled and breathed deeply in. What was Vanessa going to do? Why did Charity run away so quickly from her?


	4. Never Give Up On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Charity speak about the past.

Chapter 4 

Vanessa walked up from the cellar and looked into the kitchen of the house part of the wooly and took a deep breathe in. Vanessa walked out of the back and Becca was still sat there with a pint of beer. Becca smiled when she saw Vanessa and Vanessa walked over to her “Sorry, She’s a old friend and was really upset, I know i’ve been gone hours” Becca smiled and patted the seat next to hear “Don’t worry about it babe, come sit” Vanessa fake smiled and sighed “Sorry, I have to end this date here, I really need to go speak to Charity, we need to sort some things out” Becca’s smile dropped and she stood up, giving Vanessa a kiss on the cheek “Don’t worry about it, It’s nice you can be there for your friends, ness” Vanessa looked serious at Becca “Don’t call me that, never call me that” Becca had a surprised face “Sorry, Vanessa, Look i’ll go and call me tonight to arrange our next date yeah?” Vanessa faked smiled again and gave Becca a hug goodbye. Vanessa ordered a shot of vodka from the bar from Chas and headed to the back room. Vanessa opened the door of the kitchen/front room but no one was there. Vanessa knew where Charity is, where she always is when she’s sulking. Vanessa proceed to walk up stairs to Charity’s room and knocked on the door. A little heartbroken voice spoke “Go away Chas, I’m not in the mood to speak to you right now” Vanessa smiled, the only real smile she’s had in a long time because that sounded just like her Charity “Mind if I come in, instead?” Vanessa pushed open the door and Charity turned her head to look at Vanessa, Vanessa could see the marks of make up where Charity has been crying. Charity turned away from Vanessa again. Vanessa laid right next to her ex fiancee. Vanessa put her arm around Charity which made Charity’s heart hurt so much. “What are you doing?” Charity spoke softly “Holding you so you can let go” Charity turned her body right round so now she was looking at Vanessa. Charity took one look into Vanessa’s eyes and felt home, this was enough for Charity to break completely down and hid her face into Vanessa’s neck. Charity spoke through her sobs “I just want to remember, Ness. Every time you are near, or I can smell your perfume or you smile. It makes my heart ache and then I seen you with that other girl and I have never felt so much jealously before, in my whole life..well the life I remember” Hearing Charity say these words made Vanessa’s heart beam with love “I’m here Charity, I’m always here, I’m not going anywhere, so talk to me” Vanessa pulled Charity in more and this made Charity hold Vanessa tightly around her waist and the Charity spoke again “I keep having these dreams, someone that I really love gets stabbed and then they are shouting “they took him” and the there is fire, lots and lots of fire and smoke. I keep waking up crying, I can’t see who the person is but god it hurts my heart every single time” Charity sobs more now and Vanessa lifts up her top to show Charity her scar “The person, Charity, the person was me” Charity looks at Vanessa scar and the memories come flooding back, all at once. Charity looked up at Vanessa and spoke with tears running down her cheeks “Johnny, it was Johnny, I remember now. I kicked that guys ass for taking our boy” This made Vanessa smile really side “Yes, our boys, mean more than anything to both of us” Charity reached up to Vanessa’s face which made Vanessa’s face drop. Charity leaned in and smacked her lips on Vanessa’s lips. There kiss was soft but magical, just like they haven’t been apart for 3 months, like they were planning their wedding again. Charity broke the kiss to speak “Please stay with me, I don’t want you to go anywhere” Vanessa held Charity close “I’m NEVER going anywhere Charity” Vanessa put the covers over them and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

Charity was still asleep in Vanessa’s arms when Charity started jilting in her sleep which made Vanessa wake up, she could see that Charity had tears coming down her eyes in her sleep so she held Charity close to her and whispered “It’s ok, I’m right here” Charity jumped out of bed and was standing at the side of her bed shaking looking at Vanessa breathing really heavily “Bails…why can I remember Bails?” Vanessa ran to Charity’s side and held her close “You got him done, he’s in prison and you gained a son, a son you thought was dead. Ryan” Charity held Vanessa close and began to cry again “Thank you” Charity said and this made Vanessa look at Charity “What for?” Charity pecked Vanessa on the lips “I have never told anyone about that, You are truly special Vanessa” before Vanessa could speak the door banged open and in came Moses running to Vanessa “MUMMY VANESSA!!!!” Vanessa let go of Charity and held out her arms to catch Moses “I’ve missed you so much, little man” Charity took a step back to watch both of them hugging each other and this made Charity’s heart flutter and this couldn’t stop her from holding them both very close “I’ve missed you, Vanessa” they all stood there holding each other and Vanessa gave Moses and Charity a kiss on the head. Vanessa put Moses down and he ran off “I don’t want to push you Charity, we will take things slow ok? For the boys sake, i’ll go make you two breakfast” Vanessa kissed Charity on the head again and Charity nodded. Vanessa went down stairs and seen Chas giving her the look “For god sake, we didn’t do anything but talk and sleep” Vanessa rolled her and made breakfast for everyone. After Moses had finished his breakfast Chas took the kids to school, Vanessa texted Rhona to get Johnny ready for school and if she could take him too, which she agreed to. Everyone left and it was just Vanessa finishing with the washing up when Charity came into the front room with nothing but a towel around her. Vanessa turned round and her heart started pounding “I..um..Moses is..” This reaction made Charity smirk and started walking over to Vanessa “Sorry, Am I distracting you?” Charity undone the towel and it dropped to the floor. Vanessa swallowed hard “Charity..your towel..it..fell” Charity pulled Vanessa close and started kissing her “I know, now get yourself up them stairs NOW” Vanessa didn’t think twice and both the woman were running up stairs. The sex was amazing, it was always amazing, she missed having sex with Charity, Charity really got her body and how she liked things. No one compared to Charity and for Charity no one could come as close as Vanessa did. Charity knew and felt the love for Vanessa but didn’t want to tell her she loved her just yet, she didn’t want to give her false hope just in case she starts to not remember all over again. 

Later on that week Vanessa and Charity had plans to go on a proper date in town. They were taking things slow again, they weren’t together but they also weren’t dating other people either. They wanted to rebuild whatever they had left. Charity was taking Vanessa on a date this round, so she decided on a fancy restaurant in town, Charity got dressed into her grey suit and Vanessa wore her long pink dress. Charity walked over to Vanessa’s house from Debbies house that she was still living in with all the kids. Charity would leave Moses at the pub if she was working on a late one and sleep over the wooly as well. Charity was nearly at Vanessa’s door when the door opened. Vanessa..oh Vanessa looked beautiful, Charity’s heart starts to pound really fast, it keeps doing it every time she sees Vanessa. Charity smiled at Vanessa and walked over to her giving her biggest but softest kiss on the lips ‘’You look beautiful, ness” Vanessa smiled really big and gave Charity another kiss on the lips “and you look even more beautiful every single day” Charity laughed and opened the taxi car for Vanessa. The both woman were on the way to the restaurant, holding hands in the taxi. When the woman arrived, Charity paid for the taxi and held open the door for Vanessa to enter the restaurant. The both woman ordered cocktails and their food and waited. Charity reached out her hand and locked them with Vanessa’s hands “I’m really glad i’ve got you back, Ness.” Charity said with a smile “I’m glad i’ve got you too, Charity” Vanessa spoke back to her. Everything about this felt right, Charity remembered her love for Vanessa and she never wanted to lose that ever again “I never want to lose the memory of you again, It was horrible and lonely” A tear escapes Charity’s eye which Vanessa wiped away “I will always fight for you, Charity Dingle, forever and always” Charity shaked her head while smiling “I really really stupidly and completely love you, Vanessa Woodfield” Vanessa’s face drops, she has waited for this day for many months, since she lost her Charity. Vanessa begins to smile again “and I really really stupidly and completely love you too, Charity Dingle” The both woman smile and hug each other really tight giving each other pecks on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter than usual as I'm having a kind of writers block because the suns shinning and we are stuck in isolation haha! I hope you like the chapter, I'm thinking there might be 2-3 more chapters to this story as Charity is getting her memory back but I also think I might carry this on until as long as I can take it. In the next couple of chapters you will see the both woman get really close again and start to plan there future together or there might be a really big drama ;) I will never tell ;) 
> 
> LOVE TO ALL 
> 
> STAY SAFE. STAY IN. PROTECT OUR NHS & KEY WORKERS <3


	5. "I'll Always wait for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa finally do what everyone is waiting for with a twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is a happy ending to this story..

CHAPTER 5 

Ever since the evening that Charity said she loved Vanessa, Vanessa couldn’t stop smiling. She was back to her old self again. Things between them was really nice but they still were taking things slow. Vanessa dreams about the night she gets to see her fiancee naked again. The both girls text back and forth every single day and go down the cellar for a cheeky snob when it’s quiet but every time Vanessa tries to unbutton Charity’s shirt she makes up excuses about going back up. To say this upsets Vanessa is something else, she goes home and cries that she can’t see her naked. God she’s whipped, she thinks to herself. Vanessa texted Charity a location for them to meet, Vanessa really needed to have this conversation with Charity. 

Later on Vanessa is sat at a table at a cafe waiting for Charity. Charity walks over to her with the biggest grin on her face “I was hoping we could be snogging in the cellar, but this will do” Charity says sitting down across from Vanessa, leaning over to kiss Vanessa but Vanessa pulls away, this makes Charity do her ‘Sad Face’ that melts Vanessa’s heart “That’s actually what I wanted to speak to you about, I love every single moment we share together, close together but some how I don’t really feel you there, I feel like you don’t want to make love to me or touch me” Vanessa says a little louder than Charity expected. Charity is just starring at Vanessa with her mouth wide open, she gets up and walks away from Vanessa. Vanessa is left confused and angry at this point. Vanessa follows Charity back into the pub and into the back “Charity..Charity…CHARITY STOP!” Vanessa grabs hold of Charity’s arm and this pulls them both inches away from each other lips “I’m sorry..” Charity rolls her eyes and walks towards a bottle of whiskey and opens it, pours two drinks and then sits down on the couch pointing for Vanessa to sit down. Vanessa picks up the drink and sits next to Charity “Bails..Bails is the reason why I’m not sleeping with you, every single night I have this dream that he’s after me, trying to hurt me, trying to get me back into that flat” Charity’s head drops looking at her knees. Vanessa reaches out and locks their hands together “You know you could of told me that, I would of understood, I’m never going to hurt you Charity” Charity looked up and smiled at Vanessa “I know you wouldn’t, I want to slam you hard against that door and fuck you like you should be fucked” Charity started laughing and this made Vanessa start laughing as well, she moved closer to Charity. “I want that..so badly..tell me more” Charity bite her lip and started whispering in Vanessa’s ear “I would rip all your clothes off and leave small bites everywhere, just so you know you’re mine” This made Vanessa shiver “Please..I need you right now” Charity grabbed Vanessa’s hand and both woman rushed up stairs, shutting the door behind them. Oh they didn’t just have sex once, they didn’t stop all night, it wasn’t until paddy bagged on the door they stopped. Charity put her dressing gown on and opened the door, her hair was a mess, she was breathless “Paddy, why you always ruining things?” Charity raised her eyebrows at him “It’s 5 in the morning and you have been going on for 7 hours, with only like 15 minutes break in between, people have work and we have a baby, shut up!” Paddy huffed and walked back to his bedroom. Charity slammed the door and took her dressing gown off and jumped back into bed “Where was we?” Charity smirked and this made Vanessa laugh “Paddy’s right, i’ve got work in 3 hours. I need some sleep” Vanessa gave Charity a wet kiss on the mouth and turned over to sleep “BORING” and with that all the house said “SHUT UP!” including Vanessa. Charity huffed and cuddled into Vanessa. Both falling asleep. That time it felt like it was them again, Charity was finally close to Vanessa again, Vanessa couldn’t imagine losing her Charity again. 

A couple of days after the extreme love making, Charity told Vanessa she had to go for some check ups with her head, she told Vanessa not to worry about coming and to carry on working. It took a couple of hours for Charity to arrive back at the pub, she sat down on the chair slowly and was looking at the wall for many minutes until Chas snapped her out of her “What’s up with you moody?” Chas laughed shoving her cousin’s shoulder. Charity looked up at her cousin with a serious face which made Chas very concern “I’m going to marry Vanessa” Chas laughed at Charity “Yeah you put a ring on her before you forgot her” A tear escaped Charity’s eye and she began to smile “No Chas, you silly cow, I’m going to marry her in 2 weeks, we are getting married in 2 weeks. I have to go to the vets and tell Vanessa” Charity rushed to the front door but Chas caught her arm “Woah hold on, are you ok Charity? Has something happened? How did the check up go? Is something bad going to happen?” Charity laughed and hugged her cousin tightly “Everything went perfectly, I promise, I just need to marry the love of my life Chas, is that too much to ask?” Charity looked at Chas with one eyebrow arched and Chas started laughing too “Go get your girl, Charity” With that Charity skipped out of the pub and ran over to the vets. Charity opened the door and seen Vanessa standing alone checking some paper work, Vanessa turned around and seen her smiling fiancee looking at her “Charity, I missed..” before Vanessa could even finish her sentence Charity’s lips were smacked on her lips, Vanessa closed her eyes and began to kiss Charity back, their kissing started getting steamy and Charity locked the door. Charity pushed Vanessa onto the desk and started taking her clothes off “God I love you, Miss Woodfield” Vanessa and Charity made sweet love, again and again and again…and again. They were laying on the vets floor, both naked with a blanket over them, Charity was looking into Vanessa eyes smiling at her “Ness, let’s get married in 2 weeks, I don’t want to ever lose you again, I want to make you Mrs Vanessa Dingle” Charity leaned into Vanessa and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Vanessa kissed Charity back sweetly “I’ve been waiting since the moment I met you to Marry you Charity” Vanessa said in between kisses “Is that a yes?” Charity was looking at Vanessa now “A thousand times Yes, Charity, forever I will say yes to you” Charity leaned again and kissed Vanessa even deeper now. 

2 weeks past like it was nothing, it was the day of Vanessa and Charity’s wedding. Vanessa stayed over at her sister’s house and Charity stayed at the pub the night before. Vanessa was getting her make up done and Tracy was crying since the moment they woke up, she couldn’t believe her big sister was getting married. Vanessa was wearing a white long dress, with the bottom part buffy. Charity decided on a slim black suit. Vanessa had her hair flowing down with curls and Charity’s hair was up in a high bun. Charity looked into the mirror, taking deep breathe in “I have never been so ready to marry someone, in my whole life” Charity said to her self. Charity walked down the stairs and was met by her 4 boys in their black suits and white ties, Charity pulled Noah, Moises, Johnny and Ryan in for a big group hug “I love you all so much” Charity had a few tears fall from her eyes “I love you Mummy Charity” Johnny said which made Charity pick him up and kiss him on the cheek “are you ready to be a dingle little man?” Johnny smiled and started clapping “YESSSSS” Johnny shouted which made them all laugh. Charity put Johnny down and Debbie walked in smiling at her mother “Mum, you look beautiful, I am so happy for you, Vanessa is a wonderful person” Debbie hugged her mum. Chas walked in “Time to go guys, cars are here” They all headed out into the cars, before Charity got in she looked over to where Vanessa was staying “See you soon, my perfect woman” Charity got in and the cars left for the local church. 

Charity was waiting at the end of the aisle for Vanessa. Charity was so nervous, she waited for this moment her whole life, to actually marry someone she truly and deeply loved. Harriet came in “If everyone would like to stand, the wedding party have arrived” Charity’s breathing started to quicken and “Imagine” Started playing by John Lennon. First Johnny and Moises walked down the aisle holding hands which made everyone smile and tears escape from Charity’s eyes. Noah and Ryan came the aisle with Debbie and Sarah on their arms and then the music changed and played “Hallelujah” By Alexandra Burke. Charity turned to look at the door and Vanessa started walking down the aisle with tears in her eyes and Tracy on her arm. Charity eyes started to swell up with tears, she didn’t think she’s ever seen a more beautiful woman in her whole life. Vanessa reached Charity and she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before turning to face Charity and before she could even say anything Charity’s lips were on hers, kissing her so deeply with them both of them crying in between the kiss. The whole room started laughing with Chas calling out “You haven’t even said I do yet” The woman pulled apart and looked at Harriet while she spoke. “Now that’s all the boring stuff over with, now the vows, Charity please say your vows you have written” Charity cleared her throat and began to speak “The day we kissed, down the cellar while we were both very drunk” Charity chuckled “I have never felt the love you give me and I have never gave the love to anyone else that I give you, Ness I told you many years ago that I would rock your world but babe it’s you that rocks my world, every single day. I don’t ever want to lose that, again at least” The whole room laughed including Vanessa “I fell in love with you faster than i sleep and you know I love my sleep, anyway Vanessa. I love you and I promise you, I will always wait for you, protect you and love you until the day I day and then when I die one day, I will wait for you at the gates, I won’t let them let me in until I have you by my side, I promise” Tears was coming down Vanessa’s face. “Now may Vanessa say her vows” Charity smiled at Vanessa “I lost you to your memory, that was the hardest break up ever because you didn’t even know we were breaking up, that’s what hurt the most but then you remembered..you remembered me, you remembered us and I don’t ever want to lose that again, I love you Charity, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, You are the reason I could accept myself, You made me see that it was ok to be gay, to be ok to love a woman. I love you Charity, I love you so much, I have waited for so long to marry you, the night you told me you would rock my world I knew i wanted to marry you. You are the love of my life” Vanessa grabbed Charity’s cheeks and kissed her once more “I’ll climb every mountain and swim every ocean, just to be with you and fix what I have broken, cause I need you to see, you’re the reason” Vanessa sang quietly looking at Charity which made tears fall from her face. Vanessa and Charity declared their love for each other, they finally placed each ring on each others finger. “I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may kiss the bride Charity” Vanessa and Charity smiled at each other and Charity leaned in and kissed Vanessa on the lips and the whole room went crazy. 

Everyone was back at the pub now, dancing and drinking more than they should. Everyone was happy, Vanessa finally drank from the welly and was officially a Dingle. It was finally time for their first dance. Charity and Vanessa held each other very close dancing to “Say you won’t let go” giving each other pecks on the lips. They loved each other very much and was so happy that they were finally married “I love you so much Mrs Dingle” Charity said looking down at Vanessa “and I love you, Mrs Dingle” They both laughed and kissed each other once more. The drinking continued and everyone was having a great time. Vanessa and Charity were glued to each others hands, they never let go once even to go to the toilet, both of the woman were so in love with each other. Everyone was doing shots shouting and laughing when Charity started to feel dizzy, she let go of Vanessa’s hand and went to stand back but lost her balance and fell back, Vanessa caught her on the floor and Charity started coughing up blood. Vanessa dabbed the blood that was coming out of her wife’s mouth with her thumb and looked at it. Tears fell from Vanessa’s eyes “Someone call the ambulance!” Vanessa shouted through her sobs. Charity put her hand on Vanessa’s cheek “I’m so sorry Ness, when i went for my tests..” Charity coughed up more blood “Ness..ness..I’m dying babe, They can’t do anything, I love you ness” Vanessa put her forehead on Charity’s forehead crying “You can’t be dying Charity, you can’t leave me again..no..please..” Vanessa sobbed holding Charity and Charity sang into Vanessa’s ear “I’ll climb every mountain and swim every..” Charity coughed up more blood and it got on Vanessa’s face but Vanessa didn’t care “ocean, just to be with you and fix what I’ve broken, cause I need you to see, you are the reason..” Tears escaped both woman’s eyes “I mean’t what i said ness, I’ll wait for you, at the gates. I won’t go anywhere without” Charity kissed Vanessa’s forehead and then her lips so weakly “wait for me ness, i’ll always wait for you” Vanessa sobbed more now “I will always wait for you Charity, forever and ever” Charity smiled and Vanessa looked at her wife “I love you, Mrs Dingle” Charity said weakly “I love..I love you too, Mrs Dingle” Vanessa said between sobs and kissed Charity on the lips and Charity kissed Vanessa back weakly. Charity took her last breathe “I’ll see you soon babe” and then Charity closed her eyes. Vanessa pulled Charity’s lifeless body close to her and Vanessa screamed and sobbed “I’LL ALWAYS WAIT FOR YOU CHARITY, ALWAYS!” Vanessa screamed “always..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now pass the tissues..like i said there is a very happy ending to this story, even if that wasn't very happy. How many tears?


	6. Goodbye Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Vanessa moves away with her 3 boy.

Goodbye Charity 

2 weeks have past since the death of Charity, Vanessa has been drinking a lot more since the death of Charity. Vanessa stays in bed most days clinging onto the pillow that still smells of Charity. She misses her wife, her everything. Her wife. It’s a couple of days before Charity’s funeral and everyone is getting everything in place for the big Dingle send off. Vanessa has a important visit from Charity’s lawyer today so she has to make herself look presentable at least. Charity never told Vanessa that she made a will after she found out that she was dying, after Vanessa’s found out about it she cried for days. Not knowing the love of her life was dying was the worst pain she has ever felt. Vanessa wore a black suit with her hair in a messy ponytail. Vanessa looked at the picture of Charity stuck on her mirror, she traced her fingers across her face “I miss you so much” Vanessa said quietly with a single tear escaping her eye. Vanessa looked in the mirror and there stood Charity smiling back at her “you look so beautiful Ness” charity whispered and gave Vanessa a kiss on the cheek. Vanessa closed her eyes and leaned her head on Charity’s shoulder “I wish you were here” Vanessa whispers with more tears falling down her cheek. Charity placed small kisses on her forehead “it’s going to be ok babe, remember I’m waiting for you, I’ll always wait for you” Vanessa smiled but before she could even say anything there was a knock on the door, Vanessa opened her eyes and Charity had gone. 

Vanessa invited the lawyer in and made them both a cup of tea. They both sat down on the couch and the lawyer started bring out papers “it’s so nice to finally meet you, Mrs Dingle, my name is Lisa Kelly and I was Charity’s lawyer, Mrs Dingle has stated exactly what she wants done, she has paid all of her own funeral, Moises and Noah are now legally yours; you just need to sign some papers. She has also left a dvd explaining everything. One last thing before we get signing and I leave” Lisa pulled out a cheque “Mrs Dingle has left you with £750,000 that she has been saving up for quite a lot of years now, she told me it doesn’t go to anyone else but her wife - which is you, Mrs Dingle” Lisa handed it over to Vanessa. Vanessa looked shocked at the cheque and then back up at Lisa “but why?” Vanessa said with tears coming down her face “Mrs Dingle wanted to make sure you would be alright, after she past on, if you would like to sign the adoption papers, Ross still has rights to Moises, you would be the other parent now that Charity has past on” Vanessa signed the papers without a second thought and Lisa left Vanessa with the dvd. Vanessa placed the CD in the DVD player and waited. 

Pictures started playing of Charity and Vanessa with the song “you are the reason”. Pictures of them under the mistletoe, on the beach, pictures with their 3 boys in the snow. A picture appeared with the both woman holding each other with their family all smiling at the camera. Tears were pouring out of Vanessa’s eyes. The last picture made fall to her knees it was the last picture they took together kissing, just married. The screen went black and Charity appeared sitting on their bed. 

“Hi ness” Charity waved and Vanessa waved back “well here it is, I finally went didn’t I? Didn’t think anyone or anything could take me down” Charity chuckled and this made Vanessa smile at the screen “I know, I’m doing that thing again when I try to make everything ok when it isn’t. I actually just kissed you bye before you left for work, god I’m going to miss them lips” Charity started getting tears in her eyes “I wanted to explain to you that I love you and I miss you, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Even my own damn children, but don’t tell them that” Charity winked at the camera “ness, this is harder than I thought it was going to be, anyway, the money. You are probably wondering why and how I left you that. I always promised myself the moment I kissed you down the cellar, the first time of course” Charity winked again and this made Vanessa laugh through her tears “I promised I would keep you safe, make sure you always had money behind you. Promise that I would always be there for you, even if I can’t physically can’t. I promised you I would rock your world, here or not. I will always protect you. Anyway I’m babbling and my phones dying, typical. I left you the money to start your new life without me, to give our boys the best home, something to look forward to. Move away from the village, go abroad. Go do you because I believe in you, you are my small rocket woman, power, amazing, beautiful and the queen of my heart. Always. I’ll stop talking now and let you get on. I love you Vanessa Elizabeth Dingle always and forever. “ Charity blew a kiss to the camera “until we meet again babe” and then the screen went black. Vanessa sat there sobbing her eyes out “until we meet again baby, I’ll always wait for you” 

It’s the day of the funeral. Everyone has turned up from the village to say goodbye to Charity. Some of the family members spoke but it was time for Vanessa to speak. Vanessa work a black dress, charity’s favourite dress that Vanessa wore. “I can’t believe I am standing up here to say goodbye to my wife, but this isn’t goodbye this is see you soon babe. Charity has been the only person in my life that actually made me feel ok to be me, she’s the only person that has loved me for me. I love her so much and I will never replace the love she has gave me. You are all here to say goodbye to my wife but where were you when she was falling apart when she was 13? Pregnant with a rapist baby? You all should be ashamed of yourself. That’s why I have made the decision to move away with our children, away from here and away from a so called family. “ Vanessa stormed back to her seat next to the boys. Everyone made their way to where Charity was getting buried. Everyone put a small rose on her coffin. They started lowing the coffin and Vanessa fell down screaming while crying “NOOOO..PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER..NOT AGAIN..” Noah fell to his knees and held Vanessa close and they both cried. 

Couple of weeks past and Vanessa was loading the car with all their belongings. Vanessa got Moises and Johnny strapped up and Noah got in the car. Vanessa took a step inside one more time and kissed the wall. “Til we meet again, Charity. I love you” Vanessa locked the door and got in the car. “Ready for our new life in Cornwall Noah?” Vanessa looked at him and he smiled “Never been so ready in my whole life” Vanessa drove through the village and all 4 of them waved at their family members. “Until we meet again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. What a heart breaking chapter to write but my girls in the GC were begging me for it so here it is! Like I said the ending is a happy ending ofc!! Next chapter is the last chapter and I promise you will end up in tears! Much love 
> 
> Rosie


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and the boys settled down in Cornwall. Time moves quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final chapter..every love story must come to a end or does it for Charity and Vanessa?

It's been a couple of years now that Vanessa and the boys have been living in cornwall. It wasnt easy for any of them at the start, they just lost their mother and Vanessa lost her wife.   
They settled in their new school and their new home. With the money Charity had left them they were able to buy a 4 bedroom house and Vanessa was able to own her very own vets. When they left emmerdale, it was so hard for Vanessa to leave behind her family but the hardest thing was that she was leaving behind memories   
she shared with Charity. They loved their new life in cornwall, everyone around them loved them but Vanessa kept to her word. She would always wait for her Charity. Johnny and Moses were now 7 and Noah is now 20, he now works at the Vets with his Mother, Vanessa. Noah has been dating his girlfriend Irene for 2 years now and   
recently told Vanessa that he wanted to pop the question. Vanessa was so thrilled and cried. Vanessa would speak to Charity every single night but she hasn't came to her ever since the day the lawyer left her with the dvd. Vanessa always watches the dvd every single year of the anniversary of Charity's death, they all do. 

Noah finally popped the question and of course she said yes. Vanessa cried for hours and the boys were so happy. Every single evening Vanessa would have the boys in her bed and read them a bed time story, she would stare at moses every night was love, he looked so much like Charity, god she missed Charity so much. The wedding of Noah was beautiful and she knows that Charity would of loved to see her boy all grown up, somehow she felt like she was there, holding his hand while he was saying I do. Vanessa was so proud at how far Noah has come, how far all of them have came. The first few years were hard, Noah was angry, sad and confused. The boys were confused   
and kept asking for mummy Charity to come home. This was heart breaking for Vanessa to go through, she was going through the loss of her Wife but had to be strange for their boys. If Vanessa goes out with her friends that she has met while living in Cornwall she always tells the woman/men that she is married, which she feels like she still is, until they meet again, that's what she tells herself every single day. Vanessa couldn't love anyone else, only Charity, forever. 

A couple more years have past again. The boys are now 10 and Noah has moved out with his wife and they have had twin girls, Charity and Chas. Vanessa laughed when he told her the names of the girls. Vanessa couldn't be prouder of her son, Noah. The boys now have longer hair, little curls for Moses and a hair flick for Johnny.   
They are very much mummy's boys still and Vanessa loves their cuddles every night and bed time stories. Vanessa doens't want them years to end. Vanessa doesn't know what she is going to do when she doesn't have this anymore. Vanessa is now 49 and it's coming up to her 50th birthday which Noah has surprised her with a huge   
party. Everyone from emmerdale have came down for it. She is so glad to see everyone, she missed them all so much. Her grandchildren are now 4 and running around. Vanessa is all around love and she couldn't be happier. 

It has been 10 years now and the boys are both 20 and Noah is 33. Vanessa is now in her 60s and has decided to move back to emmerdale. The 3 boys have agreed to move back to emmerdale with her. They make their way back to their home town, where they all belong. Vanessa moved back into their old home but it felt empty   
even with the house full of stuff. Noah has took over the pub from Chas and the boys are still living at home. Moses and Johnny both work at the pub and Vanessa spends most of her time drinking pints and talking about the good old days. There’s a huge picture of Vanessa, Charity and the 3 boys on the wall of the pub from when they were all younger and Charity was alive. Everything seemed to be working out just fine and Vanessa was happy to be back home because it made her closer to Charity. Vanessa spent every evening speaking to Charity at her grave. Kissing her grave. Hugging her grave. Vanessa missed Charity every single day. 

Vanessa was now in her late 80s and has become very unwell. Moses and Johnny were now 40 and Noah was 53. Vanessa now had the boys living with her again with their wife and husband. Moses ended up coming out to Vanessa when he was 24 that he was gay and of course Vanessa was supportive and his mother would of been so proud of him. Johnny had a wife called Chloe and 3 children. Chloe, joe & Ariana. Moses and his husband Toni adopted 2 little girls from 3 months old called Rebecca and Kate. Vanessa’s grandchildren loved living with their grandmother because she would give them sweets and chocolate when the boys would say no. One afternoon while she was making a cup of tea Vanessa started to feel funny. Moses told her to go lay down and he would bring it to her. Once Moses arrived back into Vanessa’s bedroom he could see that her Mum Vanessa wasn’t look great at all. Moses sat down and looked at his Mum. Moses reached out for Vanessa’s hand with tears rolling down his face “You can let go now Mama, mummy’s waiting for you” Vanessa looked at Moses with tears “I’ve got to go now darling, I love you so much. But mummy is waiting..I see her..” Vanessa moved her head to the door “look she’s telling me to come here” she looked back to Moses and kissed his hand “We will be waiting for you 3, but not to soon ok? Goodnight Moses” Vanessa slowly closed her eyes and she was gone. Moses let out a huge sob. “Go get your girl, mum” 

Everything was black. Everything was silent. It was cold, very very cold and there was a huge flash of light. Vanessa opened her eyes and was laying in the the middle of the road. Charity was sitting by her side crying “Omg good you’re waking up” Charity pulled Vanessa close “I thought I lost you, the ambulance are on their way, you have been out for 15 minutes” Charity pressed small kisses on Vanessa’s forehead. Vanessa looked at Charity “so you’re not dead?” Charity looked at Vanessa with raised eyebrows “of course I’m not dead, you silly cow” Charity laughed pulling in Vanessa even more to hug her. Charity kissed Vanessa on the lips and then Vanessa spoke again “and you didn’t have amnesia?” Tears where now coming down Vanessa cheeks and Charity snorted “babe, I haven’t got Amnesia, how could I ever forget you?” Vanessa pulled Charity roughly for another kiss. “I love you, Charity Dingle” 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you would like a follow up story to see what happens next!!


End file.
